Hetalia Specialist School
by Soph G
Summary: Hetalia Specialist School ( HSS for short) is a special school for supernatural beings whether it be Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards or Shapeshifters. Arthur Kirkland wakes up one day in HSS with no memory of who he is or his past...does he want to know? Wait and he's a Wizard? Can he recover his lost memories and protect his new friends from a unforseen danger? Human names, AU


Hi everyone! Sophie here! This story came to me randomly and honestly I'm not sure whereits heading but meh we'll see! Anyway thank you for clickinh the story in the first place and I hope you wilk like it! Btw characters may be ver ooc in this fanfic because... well you'll see! Also thisstory will hopefully be a very happy joyful one but with dark undtones... just saying now! Ah also, yaoi in later chapters... maybe... if thats what ya'll want!

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Hetalia, if I did GerIta would be cannon right now but its not so... *cries*

Arthur= England

Kiku=Japan

Lukas=Norway

Vladamir= Romania

Ivan=Russia

Alfred=America

On with thestory! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Arthur stared at himself for a long time in the mirror, taking in every little about himself. He turned his face slightly, eyes desperately looking over his skin but he still felt the disgust, still felt like adding another cut to his arm but he knew... he knew as a Wizard it was impossible for him to harm himself. Annoying. He scowled at himself, taking in the dull and stringy blond hair, the emotionless green eyes, the hideous 'eyebrows' everyone felt the need to remind him of everyday and... well everything else relating to him.

He was sick of living this life. Was sick of hurting and actually caring or hoping it would improve. So what if he was one of the few left of his Affiliation! He wanted to end it right now but no... his powers wouldn't let him. He glanced down at his fist where the small vial was clutched in a death grip. He smiled lightly and lifted the glass bottle, staring at the purple liquid inside.

For months he'd been creating this and let him say, it was bloody hard! But nonetheless it was done! This would fix everything. He screwed the lid off and lifted the glass bottle to his lips and swallowed the foul concoction in one go. He dropped the vial and stared at himself, waiting patiently for the pain he knew was coming.

Ah there it was. He screamed. He screamed and shrieked, clutching his head in agonising pain but throughout a smile graced his lips. Finally. After so long it was all over.

* * *

Where am I? Eyelids peeled open slowly revealing the beautiful green underneath filled with confusion. Better question: who am I? He looked around the startlingly white room... a hospital? Wait what was that? He felt that was the word that goes with this room but could not recall being in one. Wait could he recall anythimg? Why did he have to 'recall' anything? He was incredibly confused.

"Hello...?" He called out hesitatly, pulling back the blanket and swinging his legs to the side of the bed, sitting for a moment to take in his surroundings. It was quite large, white and had other beds around the room with white curtains waiting to be pulled around for privacy. He blinked once. Why was he here? Who was he?! He clutched hs golden hair in frustration.

"Kirkland-san?" He looked up immediately at the strange voice of a...man? Yeah, a man! He blinked when he saw a petite young man standing in the entrance carrying a tray of food, his pitch black hair short and just touching his ears and brown eyes wide in shock. Kirkland-san? Was that him?

He watched in fascination as tears filled the others eyes in what seemed to be... relief? Was that the word? He had the knowledge of what it was but this was his first time seeing it. "Kirkland-san! I've been so worried!" The boy ran forward, throwing the food tray on an empty bed before catching the dazed boy in a crushing hug.

He didn't know what to do! He didn't know this man! Who was he?! Where was he?! Who was he?! "No!" He screamed, pushing the other away and clutched his head once more as it ached. He wanted to remember! He was confused! Why couldn't he remember anything?!

"N-No? Kirkland-san what's wrong? Did I say something?" The dark haired boy asked with tears in his eyes as he watched the boy struggle with himself. He went cold. Something was wrong.

"No! No! I want to remember! I want to know! Who am I?! Where am I?! It hurts!" He sobbed patheticly. The dark haired boy knew then. Arthur had lost his memories.

"Arthur" he forced down the urge to use an honorific. It would only confuse the poor boy further. "It's okay, you don't need to remember, everything is okay. Stop trying to remember you're hurting yourself" Arthur did not stop crying nor clutching his head while crying for it to stop. The other steeled himself "Your name is Arthur Kirkland, you are 20 years old and attending Hetalia Specialist School. Your specialist ability is the fact your a wizard, very rare actually. I am a Kitsune, my name is Kiku Honda but you may call me Kiku" Kiku finished.

Arthyr froze, stopped crying and looked up at Kiku with large innocent eyes "Y-You know me? A-Arthur... that's me?" He asked shakily, touching his face with his hands gently feeling the shape of it. Kiku's face softened as he nodded, stepping forward to rub a comforting hand on the others back.

"Yes you are Arthur, I do not know you very well though much to my embarrassment but I did talk to you a few times" Kiku admitted. Arthur looked up confused.

"Huh? If you didn't know me why are you here? Why am I here?" Arthur asked, eyes wide as he tried to think of a reason.

Kiku's expression faltered, turning into an expression of guilt "You see Arthur... I was walking through the dorms to see my cousin when I heard you... s-screaming" Kiku faltered, looking ill at the memory "I've never heard such a noise before, I tried opening the door but it was locked. You'd placed a sealing spell on it so I couldn't open it. I-I'm sorry" the Japanese man had tears in his eyes.

Arthur felt his chest tighten at the expression "Why are you sorry? It sounds as though it was my fault" he said, not quite sure why the man looked so upset and guilty.

"No! I should have been stronger, my magic just wouldn't undo the spell. I had to listen to you scream... you could have died and I couldn't undo a measly spell! And-"

"That's enough Kiku" a smooth voice cut in making the two males jump and look to the door. Kiku bit his lip as he recognised the man and Arthur tilted his head in confusion. He was doing that alot he noticed. The man at the door stared at them with dull blue eyes and had short, light blonde hair in which Arthur noticed a Nordic Cross barrette clipped. Strange.

"Bondevik-san..." Kiku muttered, nodding at the man looking away ashamed.

"Who?" Arthur questioned, frowning between the two and took in Kiku's expression... was this man making his new friend upset? Wait was Kiku his friend? They didn't really know each other going from this conversation but... ah he was confused again!

"My name is Lukas Bondevik, I am the doctor and wizard at Hetalia Specialist School and also the one who broke that spell on your door you used to keep everyone out" he informed the confused blonde, walking forward slowly to pick up the food Kiku had put on the other bed and handed it to Arthur "Eat" he ordered.

Arthur blinked but did as he was told, getting comfortable on the bed and dug in, suddenly very hungry. "B-Bondevik-san, Kirkland-san has-" Kiku started.

"Lost his memories, I know. I can sense the magic sealing his old memories and slowly eating away at them" Arthur shifted uncomfortably at the searching look Lukas gave him "The magic used is too strong that even I cannot undo it, only the castor can retract it and seeing as Arthur has lost all memories of his magic I'd say by the time he re-learns everything his memories will have been destroyed" Lukas summarised.

Arthur choked on his food slightly, eyes going wide at the information. No! He had to remember! He wanted to know who he truely was! "There has to be a way!" He shouted, turning pleading eyes onto the two men, Kiku was sitting on the opposite bed looking guilty and sympathetic while Lukas looked surprised.

"You want to remember?" He asked as though it was completely surprising.

Arthur spluttered "Of course! Why wouldn't I?!" Anger flowed through him and he let it free, feeling his eyes glow brightly and his skin began tingling, the air crackling around him.

"Calm down Arthur. Your anger is making you release your power, you could hurt someone or yourself" Lukas informed him making Arthur blink in shock but he decided to calm down, feeling his skin just lightly humming but the air no longer crackled in anger.

"You didn't answer my question" he pointed out.

Lukas sighed "Arthur. I know you must be confused but... I don't honestly think you should retrieve your memories" he said. Before Arthur could say anything in anger Lukas held up at hand to stop him "Think about it. Obviously you weren't happy with your life and you even took drastic measures to forget everything. Right now you're like a child, you have no experience of the world and you can't even control your own emotions. You wanted to start over again" Lukas finished.

It was silent for a few minutes as Arthur thought through this and realised it made sense but... he still wanted his memories. "Arthur" he looked up at Kiku "I think Bondevik-san is right. I didn't know you before but everyone knew of you. You were quiet and didn't have any friends but you were an amazing wizard. It makes me wonder what could have happened to make you that way... I think you would be better off not knowing" Kiku said, Lukas nodding.

Arthur bit his lip "But... I want to know who I am. I just feel... empty and I don't like it, I want to remember!" Arthur sobbed, feeling so uncertain. He needed to know why.

Lukas sighed again but nodded "If that's what you want... but let me tell you it won't be easy learning everything again although you are only 20 years old and you were that powerful at so young. So maybe you will catch on quick" Lukas mused, heading over to the younger wizard while muttering a quick spell making his hands glower with light blue power.

Arthur shifted as those hands hovered on either side of his head and Lukas began looking him over, moving his hands over his body. "Wait, I'm a young wizard?" Arthur asked curiously, eyes wide like a child. Lukas chuckled as he continued checking the other blonde over to ensure the spell hadn't messed with the power dwelling in the other, just his memories.

"Considering I'm 50 years old and at 20 you're almost as powerful as me, yeah" Lukas laughed at the expression on Arthur's face "I age well, huh?" He joked. Arthur nodded enthusiastically as he took in the young looking man.

"I can't really remember what a 50 year old looks like but I know you should look older!" He explained as Lukas finished looking over him with a small smirk on his face. He pointed5ed to Kiku who looked bashful.

"Kiku is 121" he stated. Arthur's eyes almost bugged out of his head as Kiku waved slightly awkwardly while giggling lightly, he was a kitsune...a demon so of course he had lived a long time already.

"121?! Am I the youngest in this school?" Arthur asked and Kiku looked thoughtful and nodded once making Arthur gasp. Wow! This place was amazing! "Wait... what even is Hetalia Specialist School anyway?" He asked.

"Good question, Kiku why don't you show Arthur around the school?" Lukas asked as he sat down and added notes in his file on Arthur's condition "He's free to leave" Kiku smiled brightly and nodded, standing and walking to Arthur who frowned but stood up too.

"Come on Kirkland-san... I mean Arthur. Sorry I'll only confuse you if I add honorifics. Lets go see the school" Kiku informed him. Arthur was about to question him but as they left the room, waving goodbye to Lukas of course, he looked around in wonder at the huge ceiling of the hallway. It looked so posh!

They walked, Kiku pointing at the beautifuly decorated wallpaper that had hints of gold engraved in the swirling pattern, wooden floors gleamed of the bright lights from above. Arthur was overwhelmed as he took it all in with wide eyes "So what is Hetalia Specialist School?" He asked once again.

Kiku smiled kindly "HSS is not like a normal school, we don't learn the same stuff in human schools. This school is the only one of its kind and it is for the supernatural" Kiku began. Arthur frowned, supernatural?

"Supernatural?" He asked and Kiku nodded, grabbing his wrist gently as he led him toward a large wooden door and opened it lightly so they could peek in. Arthur held back a gasp when he saw the inside, unlike the decorated hallway the room was almost pitch black with blackout curtains covering the massive windows of the equally massive room. Arthur couldn't see anything but he could hear the hissing that made him shrink back in fear as every now and again it would go deadly silent before a loud hiss and the sound of something heavy hit the floor.

Kiku pulled him back after a while and closed the door "What was that?" Arthur asked panting slightly in fear as those hisses resurfaced in his mind and he shivered. Kiku began walking again and Arthur ran to catch up.

"Those were vampires" Kiku told him "Don't mess with vampires Arthur, they don't care for anything but blood and death" Kiku warned him.

"You wound me, Kitsune" Kiku tensed up and so did Arthur as he noticed the atmosphere, they both turned around to see a man standing smiling at them mischievously with shaggy strawberry blond hair with a small pearl-like earring in his left ear. His blood red eyes seemed to gleam at them and a small fang peeked out on the left side of his mouth. "It's been too long! Why haven't you come to see me more often?" The man pouted lightly.

Arthur glanced at Kiku who looked relieved "Ah Vladamir-san, I thought you were someone else" Kiku admitted, Vladamir looked slightly hurt and continued pouting.

"Kitsune! Why are you being mean?!" Vladamir whined making Arthur blink at the childish man... did Kiku know this man? Kiku frowned slightly at the other and shook his head unapprovingly.

"My name is Kiku not Kitsune, I tell you everytime I see you..." Kiku trailed off beginning to look tired as the energetic man seemed to bounce around the walls.

"Aw but I like the name Kitsune more! It suits you better!" Vladamir pointed out.

"Shouldn't you be in class Vladamir-san?" Kiku asked. Said man waved his hand and looked slightly bored.

"We're only going over how not to kill someone when we're feeding, I learned that years ago but the other idiots can't even get that right... but if you're so worried why don't I prove it?" Vladamir got a smug look on his face before he seemed to flash behind Kiku who didn't even flinch as the man lowered his mouth to his pale neck and lightly touched his incredibly sharp fangs to it.

"You know you can't feed off someone without their permission or you'll be kicked out of HSS" Kiku reminded the other. Vladamir made an annoyed clicking sound and Arthur was terrified Kiku would be bitten anyay.

"Damn Kitsune! I want to see what your Kitsune blood tastes like! I've never had it before" the vampire pulled away from Kiku and pouted as the man rubbed his neck. It was strange that Kiku wasn't turning into a spluttering mess like he would anyone else. Prehaps it was because he was used to Vladamir doing that? Wait that wasn't good.

"Sorry Vladamir-san but I never want to be bitten so you'll never taste my blood, find another kitsune there are others in this school" Kiku pointed out, hell he knew a female kitsune who would love to be bitten by a vampire.

Vladamir made a face of disgust "No, they smell foul but you... you smell sweet!" He told the kitsune who blushed slightly making Vladamir grin and begin cackling. Arthur could see that finally Kiku looked uncomfortable and swallowed down his anxiousness and stepped forward beside Kiku who was spluttering as Vladamir began gushing about how good he smelt and was trying to get all romantic.

"U-Um..." he paused as the two stopped and looked at him, Kiku looking surprised and Vladamir looking confusedly at him.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly. Kiku smiled at his new friend, yes Kiku believed him to be his friend now.

"This is Arthur Kirkland" Kiku told the vampire who looked confused before his face lit up in recognition of the name and he held his hand in the air saying 'aha!' with a grin on his face.

"You're that freaky wizard!" Arthur choked on his spit and was hurt as Vladamir said it so easily... freaky? "Yeah I heard about you, apparently you put a spell on yourself so you could forget you were so hated or something like that!" Arthur thought his lungs were frozen, he was hated... he felt tears come to his eyes and he whimpered.

Kiku glared at the oblivious vampire, eyes flashing angrily as he hugged the confused man who was already struggling with everything. Vladamir was not helping. "Vladamir-san, apologise" he ordered. Vladamir had noticed by now how upset Arthur had gotten and was perplexed... he thought it was just a made up rumor! He felt bad now.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought it was just a silly rumor... I didn't know you..." well he felt like an ass now. Arthur sniffled and hugged Kiku, whimpering as he tried to remember again but it hurt... it hurt so much. It must be the magic. "Is he...?"

"Alright? I honestly don't know Vladamir-san but if you lost all your memories and couldn't even remember your own name just to learn you were all alone and did it to yourself. Would you be alright?" Kiku snapped, feeling his magic hiding his true fox form slipping slightly. Vladamir looked shocked then guilty as he shook his head looking genuinely guilty, Kiku softened... he knew the vampire wasn't truly cruel he just had problems understanding certain social and personal subjects. "It's alright Vladamir-san" Kiku admitted.

Arthur had calmed down by now, pulling from the hug he composed himself and nodded to show he was fine. Vladamir stared at the man he upset then sighed "Look I really am sorry, how about I help you guys out? I'm guessing you're showing Arthur around" Kiku raised an eyebrow.

"Wow I'm impressed, did you use your brain for once?" Kiku joked, smiling lightly as Vladamir was oblivious to his jibe and posed in what could be called a his 'proud' pose as he nodded. "Do you want him to come Arthur?" Kiku asked. Arthur bit his lip, taking in the vampire before nodding. Vladamir whooped and jumped up in joy.

"Oh yeah! No class!"

"Huh? Vladamir? Are you skipping again?!" A voice screeched from the other side of the door making Vladamir's already pale skin pale further if that was even possible.

"No! You have the wrong person! I'm a-a kitsune!" Vladamir called back with a very bad Japanese accent, obviously trying to copy Kiku to get out of trouble.

"I know that's you Vladamir! When are you going to learn your accents never work?! That was even worse than your French one!" The voice was getting closer to the door now, Kiku pulled on Arthur's arm as the two began running while Vladamir pouted at the insult.

"Hey! My French accent was the best! Just listen J'deteste you madame-madame... stinky! Ohonhonhon!" Kiku tried not to burst out laughing at the completely butchered French, even Arthur could tell it was bad. "Ahhhh! Non I didn't mean it! Pardon!"

"Stop with the butchered French! I'm going to tear your head off and shove it where the sun don't shine!"

"Ahhhh! Help me!" Kiku and Arthur flinched as the screaming Vladamir sped past them at vampire speed with a increasingly quicker second vampire. Most likely the teacher he just fought with.

After that Kiku continued showing Arthur around, ignoring the massive fight in the court between Vladamir and his angry teacher. At least the vampire managed to get all the students out of the builing so they didn't bump into anyone else. Kiku smiled as he stood outside his dorm room with Arthur at his side.

"Well that's the end of the tour, Arthur. You'll be staying with me and my roommate until it's deemed safe for you to be on your own" Kiku informed him, repeating what Lukas had told him when Arthur had still been sleeping. Of course he was fine with it but he wasn't too sure if his roommate Alfred would be.

Arthur smiled brightly, happy that he wouldn't be alone. "I'm glad!" He admitted and followed the Japanese man into the room... and blinked at what he saw. It was obviously a shared room as it was fairly large with two beds on either side of the room with two wardrobes beside them. But that surprised Arthur was the decorations.

On the left side of the room Arthur had to squint so not to be blinded with the bright colours, a massive american flag was painted sloppily over the wall with many different posters of Superman, Iron Man and every superhero under the sun, was stuck on the unpainted gaps. The bed covers was again an american flag and said covers were sloppily thrown around. On the other side of the room the walls were covered in many posters of different anime, Arthur wonder how he knew what it was but... ah technicalities. The bed was made up neatly with the Japanese flag as the covers.

Arthur thought it was quite strange but still followed Kiku to the neat bed obviously belonging to the Japanese man. For obvious reasons. The two sat on the bed in awkward silence after that, Kiku was a bit embarrassed about the amount of posters covering his walls while Arthur was debating about asking what anime series they actually were.

"So Kiku... you like anime?" At that one question Kiku took it as the first step to take out his laptop and educate Arthur in the world of anime, putting in Gintama. It was about two hours later when Arthur was laying on the floor in the futon, his stomach aching from laughing. "That was really good Kiku! We'll have to watch it again sometime!"

"I'd like that Arthur. Goodnight" Kiku smiled to himself, he was glad he could help Arthur even if it wasn't exactly how he liked nor as soon as he liked. He was about to fall asleep when he remembered Alfred. The man had yet to return! Should he be worried? He bit his lip and glanced ay Arthur who looked peacefully asleep, he couldn't wake the other up... he quickly grabbed his phone and text his roommate.

Kiku: Alfred-kun? Are you returning tonight?

Alfred: Yo Kiku dude! Nah, I'm out with Ivan! He reckons he can beat me, the hero, ha!

Kiku: You two are fighting again?!

Alfred: Ha ha ha~ duuuude! We're having a drinking game! He thinks he can drink more vodka but I'm proving him wrong!

Kiku: ... how many have you had?

Alfred: Ahhhhhh... 10 shots? I'm feeling pretty tipsy!

Kiku: O.O that's too many! How are you even texting me?!

Alfred: Dude! This is me we're talking about! I'm fine!

Kiku: Okay... don't drink too much we have classes tomorrow. Night, Alfred-kun.

Alfred: Night dude! Dream of me! Ha ha ha!

Kiku sighed as he put down the phone, Alfred and Ivan had a strange friendship, they both fought worse than children but they trusted each other more than an elderly couple. They astounded Kiku but as long as he didn't have to look after Alfred after his ego was hurt again he was fine with it. That was true hell.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! Pretty please!


End file.
